Quit
by Yuana
Summary: After chapter 187! Yako is once again late and fear for consequences. At office Neuro says that he wants she to quit. Is he really angry this time or is something else going on? And later there is more problems to deal with...
1. Quit 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and it's charachters.

This is my first fanfic ever so please don't blame me too much. :P Also English is not my mother language, so there will probably be terrible mistakes and so on. I apologize for that.

* * *

**Quit**

Yako felt a fear growing inside her while she run toward the office. She was clearly going to be late again. And that definitely wasn't allowed. No way he would show mercy.

Since the time she came back to him begging him to let her stay his side, he had made extra sure that she did exactly as he command. If she didn't there was always punishment waiting for her. That was the way Neuro wants things to be. And she couldn't complain at all. Not anymore when she had agreed to do anything Neuro deem fit.

She rushed up the stairs and stopped before a door. She stared at it for a moment and then sighed. It wouldn't turn any better by hesitating here. She grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. Warily she stepped inside and shut her eyes.

"Neuro, I'm horribly sorry, I'm late..." Nothing happened. That worried her even more.

"Please forgive me," she said, still standing close the door eyes shut. Still nothing. Afraid what she might see, she opened her eyes just to see Neuro standing close to window, watching out absentmindedly.

"Neuro...?" she asked hesitantly.

"Come here, slave," Neuro said quietly. _Oh crap, here it's comes _she thought while making her way to him. She stopped a few meters behind him, not wanting to come any closer.

"I want you to quit, Yako," Neuro said with his dark, deep voice still looking out of window. Yako felt her heart to jump. _Quit... he couldn't mean... no, no after this all! _She could not be able to stand it. She had got used to this, actually she liked to solve mysteries with this demon. He crush the criminal's shield outside and she win them over inside. She could meet various people and learn a lot about them and also herself. So Neuro couldn't be so cruel that he would take this all away from her now!

"Quit...?," she stuttered stunned. Was Neuro so angry to her that he would not stand her and her always-late-attitude anymore?

"Yeah...the school." Neuro said and turned to Yako with a grin plastered on his face. He had enjoyed her shock a lot, because it tell him, that she really didn't want to run away from him anymore. It somehow pleased him very much.

Yako looked confused a moment but then she seemed to understand.

"Ah, the school...." she said with relief and almost turned to the couch "...EH? W-what, the SCHOOL?" she then shouted and turned back when she realized, what Neuro really means.

Neuro just smiled to her very, very "pleasantly". That was the first warning sign that make she to take a step backward. _He wants me to quit the school...what the hell...there is no way I could quit the school, he should know it as well! _

"Yes, my little dishrag. I was talking with a customer one day, and he asked why you are still at school. He thinks you could be much more useful to the society, if you are full-time detective." Neuro said cheerfully. "So I thought it a bit and I decided that it would be very useful also for me. Actually I'm surprised that I didn't think about this from the start." He grinned evilly.

"But...but..N-neuro...there is no way I could...,"Yako started but was soon cut short by Neuro.

"Are you going to rebel against me now, slave...?" He stepped forward causing Yako to step backward again. "You are going to quit the school, want you or not. I told you from the start, that you don't have right to refuse in your lifetime." His unnatural green eyes sparkled dangerously and his grin grew wider as he take a slow, almost lazy step towards Yako.

With this, Yako backed several steps. _I...need time to say something to change his mind _she explained her sudden want to get away from him in her mind, though she knew that wasn't the case. But she was not going to give up, the school was something essential for her, at least its cafeteria was. And also there she could meet her friends, because Neuro take away all her free time. So she definitely has to confirm Neuro, that there is no way she could quit the school.

"Neuro...my mother would never let me quit the school! And isn't it important to educate me, you always speak about evolving, so this is...uh..part of it...isn't it..," she complained quickly before Neuro get any closer.

"You evolve enough here, under my care, if you evolve, not anywhere else. And about your mother...I already talked to her, and after I said you could save a lot of humans lives, she was very proud of you, and said that of course you can quit the school, if you want. And I command you to want" He looked amused and had somehow shorten the space between them.

Yako take steps backward and met then a wall. She winced when she noticed she has no way escaping. She looked at the demon looming in front of her. Still, against her better knowledge, she protested. She was somehow angry now.

"But I don't want to! You cant control every part of my life, you monster! I want to go to school and meet my friends and eat there. I won't allow you to take that away from me!" she shouted adrenaline flowing through her veins. And almost immediately she regret it. Now she was really frightened as she looked up at Neuro.

Neuro chuckled in a way which send a shiver down on her spine. He lift both of his hands and placed them each side of Yako's head and leaned down. Yako shuddered and avoided his gaze.

"My my...you don't want to...I _can't_...you won't _allow me... _Do you actually want to make me angry?" His voice was like dark velvet and it sounded definitely dangerous and Yako doesn't even dare to look at his eyes. She hear the sound of metal scratching metal both side of her head.

"Uh....no..I just..." she said with very small voice. She lowered her head trying at least to look submissive, although she was still not going to quit the school. But of course there is no way to trick a demon.

"You just?" Neuro said softly and lifted her head with one knife shaped finger. "Whatever the reason is, it's unforgivable to rebel against your Master, do you remember? Well then, will you just do as I want, or do I have to _force _you...?" She felt the edge of the knife press down on her neck, close her pulse.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. I hope you enjoyed it. This was a story that has been wandering in my head for a while, so I just had to write it. There will probably be continue of this story later.


	2. Quit 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Neuro or Yako.

This turned out to be little bit more brutal for Neuro's part than I first thought. But maybe it's not a problem.

* * *

Yako was very still. She knew that struggling would make it even worse. Her brain tried to work hard to get her out of situation, but it was quite difficult when she felt edge of the knife travel all around her neck with slight pressure. Only one thing was clear still; she was not going to quit the school.

Neuro watched his slave with amusement while threatening her with his claws. He could see, that she was still rebellious but it didn't bother him much. He knew he was going to win anyway and it was only fun to do it slowly. Actually his slave had been almost too submissive right after coming back to him, and he had found it boring, when she didn't complain at all. Though he didn't feel guilty tormenting her anyway, it was much more amusing, when she was against him and was still persuaded to do as he wants.

Slowly he curled his hand around of her neck and Yako found it difficult to stay still. She felt the pressure increase and it was starting to feel painful, let out the feeling of being completely depended of his mercy not crushing her. Even though she knew that he would never kill her, she feared for her health. This was first time she has actually defied his straight order after she had come back, and she was sure Neuro would not allow that. She started to squirm at his grab.

"Well now, are you feeling uncomfortable, Yako?" Neuros sinister grin grew more wider.

"Uh...I...won't quit..", Yako said but her eyes was filled with terror and also plead.

"You didn't answer my question louse." Neuro said playfully.

"Uh, shut up...I'm...fine." She knew she would lose, if she admit she feared him. She tried harder to get Neuros hand off her neck. Of course it was worthless. Neuro only pressed harder down, and make a little scratch around her neck. He had decided to make a "collar" to his slave.

Yako gasped and winced for pain. "I...Neuro, please...uh...I will...well, think about it! Please..." When Neuro didn't do anything she get more confidence and said defiantly: "And beside, though you can rip me to pieces, I'm not giving up!"

To her surprise, Neuro released her. He turned his back, headed to his chair and said: "You are going against your own words now, slave. You said, you will do anything I deem fit" He smirked evilly, but Yako couldn't see that and felt guilty, although Neuro wasn't playing fair.

"But...I meant I will do anything I can... But it's impossible for me to quit the school!"

"Impossible? Don't mention that word to me...nothing is impossible. And I have even been a very gentle Master and make it very easy for you to quit. So you don't have any reason to complain. But, because you so stubbornly defied me, I have my ways to make you submit. It will also be part of your punishment. Now, come here!" His voice was dark, but somehow it was difficult for Yako not to obey. Scared she went to him.

"Do you remember this?" Neuro said holding a paper to Yako. Yako took it hesitantly.

"Uh, yes, it's a contract, which you made me to sign to prove that I really will do want you want." She gulped.

Neuro smiled eerily. "Exactly, and you know what? With this it's legal for me to make you submit. Even in Hell we have some laws, and one stupid one is that no human mind should be touched without this human' permission." He grabbed her hand and bring it to her neck. Yako felt little bit blood at her fingers. "Only this is needed now..." Neuro continued and placed Yako's hand on the paper. Her blood smudged her sign and Yako looked at Neuro terror in her eyes. _This can't be what I think it is..._

Neuro put the paper in his pocket and released her hand. She stood stunned and glared at him. He glared back with sadistic amusement in his eyes. Yako was starting to feel weird. She tried to look away from those green, capturing eyes, but it wasn't possible. She has to stood and watch helplessly at Neuro.

_**Well then, can you hear me, Yako?** _She was confused. Neuro definitively hadn't said anything.

_**Tch, even you should be able to understand with your single-cell-brains what's going on!**_

"W-what...Ne-neuro..? You... NO! It can't be...!" She was horrified, when she understood, that it was just like she had though. She also realized she didn't see Neuro or office around her anymore. She was behind some kind of wall and Neuros voice was coming other side of the wall. She concentrated and was able to see through the weird wall.

Neuro was standing there with focused look on his face. She _felt _how something poked the wall and realized that this wall was last shield between her mind and Neuro. Everything was clear now. This was inside her head and Neuro was breaking through her shields. That didn't help her much. She panicked and tried to make the wall stronger with her mind, but it did nothing. The pressure increased and she felt weird pain when Neuro just easily come through it.

Neuro looked at her and smirked, his hairs flying with invisible wind. Yako felt that pressure was now directly aiming at her and it hurts. She fall on her knees at Neuros feet and looked up at him. All resist was gone, she just couldn't do anything against Neuros will anymore, because he controlled her mind. She felt him to look through her memories and thoughts, but she couldn't block him out. She didn't even feel angry. Actually she felt strong desire to please Neuro, but at the same time it was horrible to feel so.

Neuro chuckled. _**I left a small private part for you, so you will know your real will. But I'm sure you understand, you can do absolute nothing without my permission. I can even hear your thoughts, so you better be careful. **_He was truly amused and Yako felt terrible.

_Neuro...I...I... _She fight against the desire to please him and against the pressure that make her submissive. _This....isn't fair... I beg you...I will quit the school, I will do whatever you want, but don't just make this...uh...mind-thing continue... _She felt the quiet order from Neuro and added: _Please.....Master..._ She looked up to him, and lowered her head down in front of him and reluctantly licked his shoes. Even though it was inside her head, it was humiliating, but pressure was too hard and she hoped he will show some mercy to her with this.

Neuro was satisfied. He looked down at his submissive slave and took them back to reality. Immediately when Yako's could see normally and feel her body again, she fall on the ground. She still felt the pressure, even though it wasn't as strong as when she had been completely inside her mind. She looked at Neuro with plead at her eyes. Neuro grinned and said cheerfully: "I told you this will be your punishment, so you have no reason to give me that look. But don't worry, I might be merciful and give you a break sometimes." Yako groaned, but didn't utter a word to protest.

* * *

Thanks. Please review. This will probably still continue or I will write the another story closely related to this one.


	3. Kanae 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

_This last week has been horrible, definitively horrible_, Yako thought as she walked down the street on her way home. It was already quite late, because of course Neuro had forced her to stay overtime.

She sighed, but she knew that things could be worse. At least Neuro hadn't continue that terrible pressure and controlling inside her mind. _Probably because it took some power from him... He never thinks anything but food..._ Now the only problem was that he could still hear her thoughts and it doesn't seem to matter how far away she was.

She turned the key in the lock and headed to her room. She was very tired and just sat on the bed, thoughts still focused on the last week. It felt weird not to go to school, and suddenly Yako felt very lonely. If that stupid demon could have just once let her do as she wished... Yako felt helpless and she didn't like it very much. Though she had wanted to stay with Neuro and had agreed to do as he wanted, this kind of control was a bit too much. Neuro controlled her life completely and also her thoughts. Yako had always thought her mind as her own territory, where she could do what she wanted and not to be punished for it, but now all privacy had gone. When she thought something, that Neuro didn't like, he just casually punished her and Yako had found her way of thinking to change like Neuro wanted it to do. She sighed again and tried to think something else, because these thoughts was clearly leading to the dangerous area, and she never could be sure if Neuro was listening or not.

After eating she felt better as always and started to get ready for the bed. Then her phone ringed. She searched for it in her bag and hoped that it would not be from Neuro. It wasn't. It was Kanae, who was almost crying.

"Wha-, Kanae, what's wrong?!" Yako asked worried.

"My..my boyfriend...Ta-takeo...he..left me...,oh Yako..." she cried.

"What!? That one you have been together so long??"

"Y-yeah"

"Oh, Kanae..." Yako was truly sorry for her friend, she knew that Kanae had loved Takeo very much.

"Can we..can we meet tomorrow Yako? I haven't seen you for a week because you quit the school and now Takeo and I..." Kanae started to cry again.

"Of course we can" Yako stated before thinking. She knew she should be at the office tomorrow, but she decided this is more important now. "What about nine o'clock tomorrow morning?" Next day was Sunday and that's why Yako doesn't have to be at the office until ten o'clock . She hoped she would not be too late this way.

"Alright then. See you" Kanae said. Yako smiled and get to the bed and slept.

Next morning was cloudy but warm and Yako happily dressed to short shorts and T-shirt. She ate while humming some melody that pleasant her and then she grabbed her things and headed to the door looking at her cell phone.

"Going somewhere, louse?"

Yako froze and slowly she lifted her head. Neuro stood at the door, leaning against it casually. He blocked her way effectively.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't really have time to continue the story further than this now, and this seemed a good place to take a break. :P Hope you enjoyed it anyway. And there is more coming... Please review. :)


	4. Kanae 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anybody...

* * *

"Neuro!" Yako shrieked sharply.

"I'm surprised that you are able to remember my name with those one-celled brains of yours" Neuro stated sarcastically. "Well then, answer my question!"

Yako thought very quickly now, because she knew that she just have to get past Neuro, she couldn't let Kanae down by not showing up.

" I..I just thought going to the cafeteria for more breakfast before coming to the office..." she lied. Immediately she knew it was mistake. She had totally forget that her mind wasn't safe place anymore. Scared she looked at Neuro's stare, which was intense and sharp.

"You..._slave, _you just dared to lie to me...to your master" he said slowly. He was angry. He never lied to Yako, maybe tricked but never lied. And she..she dared to...

Yako shivered. She knew she was in trouble. She knew also that only one thing could possible save her from punishment and give her any chance to get to the Kanae. And she hated that thing. That word and that act. Or maybe not word but Neuro's reaction. Anyway she hadn't any other chance but do it.

Neuro had come closer and he looked ready to punish her right now. Reluctantly Yako started her propitiate show, as she called it. She fall on her knees front of Neuro and looked up to him.

"P-please forgive me....Master..." She lowered her head like bowing, though she felt it a bit humiliating. "Kanae broke up with her boyfriend and just now she really needs me... can you...please...can you let me go...just for few hours, I'll do everything you want after that. P-please...Master..."

Neuro was always amused by this little show. Yes, of course he knew it was just a show so she would get what she wanted. Anyway he was pleased, because usually Yako just take the punishment and didn't beg for mercy, so these rare times he enjoyed her submission. And a good behaving pet needs a reward. He smiled down to her.

"Very well my pet, I'll be merciful Master, because you asked so nicely. I'll give you two hours. At 11 am. I want you to be back here. I'll give you to chance to avoid the punishment too, if you manage to get through a little test." He smiled evilly when a plan get clear in his mind. Very very nice plan to train his little pet a bit.

Yako sighed in relief and get out quickly. She was little late already and Kanae was sitting on the bench in the park where they were always meeting each other. Yako sat beside her and hugged her. She cried a little and they talked a lot. After that Kanae felt much better. Yako glanced her clock. It was 10.30 already. It would take 10 minutes to get home, so she hadn't much time left. They started walking around and finally Yako said she have to go soon. She asked what she could do more for her friend.

"Oh, I think I just have to get to the new date with someone. You could come with me to the double date. I'm sure I can find somebody for you." Kanae said almost cheerfully. Yako was a bit surprised but she doubted that this was just her way to recover. Yako wasn't very sure about date, but for Kanae she said that she will come. Then she headed back to her home.

She looked to their house door. There was a note. Well actually a drawing with a note. The note said:

_**Follow the notes' hints. They will lead to the next one. There is ten of them in all. You have to have them all and be at office at 12 am. Don't be late. If you manage that, there will be no punishment.**_

Yako looked at note and sighed. Something like that could have expected. Then she looked at the drawing and almost jumped for anger. There was a very well sketched picture where she licked his shoes and looked up to him with adulation. She could have rip the paper if she hadn't known that it included a hint for the next note. Then she heard an eerie laugh somewhere and realized she will be very closely observed. It didn't feel very nice. She sighed again and looked carefully at the picture and tried to find the hint.

* * *

Sorry again for the quite short chapter, but it's 3.21 at night right now.^^ So if there is more mistakes than normally, don't be suprised. :P Well then, will Yako solve all the notes on time and avoid punishment? And what about a double date? :P Please review. :)


	5. Test 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody... or this would not be fanfic...^^

* * *

Yako stared at the paper. She tried to ignore the irritating picture and focus solely to find the hint. Slowly she started to see it. There was something odd about Neuro's shoe. Among all the dashes there clearly read "_**Slave's home**__". _Yako looked at it surprised and irritated. _Why do my home have to be on the bottom of his shoe! _

Well anyway, this was the start. She followed other dashes and noticed that the whole picture was actually a map of the city. Then she saw it. The place for the next hint. It was wrote among her eyelashes, so small that almost difficult to read. "_**Restaurant Umamirai**_"There was also a tiny arrow to point to it. She sighed in relief. _At least first one wasn't so difficult..._She thought and started to run.

When she get there, she saw the note immediately. It was taped on the restaurant's window, where they showed their delicious-looking menus. Yako has stopped in the front of note, but her eyes gobbled all that food. She drooled at the sight and slowly her legs were dragging her to the door of the restaurant. Then she winced. _No, no, I can't now, he would kill me...no..I have to concentrate! _

Reluctantly she returned to the note, and she heard how something sighed at disappointment above her. She shivered. _If Neuro is going to make traps like this every now and then, it will be difficult avoid that punishment he so much want to give me... _She glanced around. Then she read the note. It seems to be some kind of poem.

_**There is only best for you**_

_**just make your choice; who?**_

_**Wildest dreams become true,**_

_**ah, we so want you.**_

_**Whatever you prefer, everything is fine,**_

_**In and out, Pleasure and Cry.**_

_**Satisfy your desires, use as you please,**_

_**we'll just moan, so good it feels.**_

Yako stared at the poem stunned. _E-eh...what the hell is this... Has Neuro come crazy? This...sound quite...dirty poem... _She glanced again around her, but saw nothing. She read the poem again, though it doesn't make any sense. _Why did he wrote this kind of poem...?! _Then she turned the paper and there was something, on the other side of it. _**Don't get it, louse?**__**That's too bad isn't it...Maybe I should give you a hint for it....just because I want to see if you can manage next ones... Well then, ask any man, who has a black plastic bag...**_

_W-what, I should ask some man about this kind of poem...huh? _Yako felt that this was bad. If she asks somebody, it will definitively be embarrassing and if she doesn't ask, she won't get to the next hint and Neuro would punish her. She sighed and started to look all the men walking on the street. Some of them really had a black plastic bag. _No, no that one, never...far too scary...and that isn't good either... _Then she saw a quite normal looking young salary man, who had that black plastic bag. He didn't seem to be in hurry and he looked friendly, so Yako decided to ask him.

"E-excuse me...but can you..do you know what this is?" Yako asked hesitantly and handed him the note. The man looked surprised and turned slightly red as he looked at Yako. _Oh, great, now I get him embarrassed..._

"Well, uh...it's the advert poem of the sex shop in this street, Pleasure and Cry it's called... and I think there is possibly to have a...well, AVEC as well..." The man looked away and seems to be little bit bothered by the situation. Yako had turned bright red and muttered her apologies while bowing. The man looked at her little bit confused and continued his way.

_Neuro! Some day I'm going to kill him..._ Then she heard a maniac laugh and stopped in the middle of step. _Oh, shit he heard that... _She continued walking to the direction the man had come and hoped Neuro would not kill her for her thoughts. _Uh...this isn't going well at all..._

Then she stood before the sex shop, and realized it was just going to be worse. There wasn't any note on the window, which meant only one thing. She would have to go inside. She cursed Neuro again, not bothering to think what he would do to her because of it. Then she stepped inside.

Behind the disk there was a quite scary looking man, who looked at Yako suspiciously. Yako wondered where the note might be and looked around. She saw all kind of sex tools and magazines and videos and costumes etc. She felt her cheeks growing hot but one thing was sure. The note wasn't anywhere there, so that scary looking man had to have it. Yako turned to him.

"Uh, might there be any kind of note or something for me...maybe?"

Man looked at her intently.

"Yeah...I think there might be...very well-behaving young man brought it there a moment ago and told to give it to the young woman with blond hair, so I guess that's you...here you go..." His voice was somehow inconsistent with his appearance. It was very nice, soft and friendly. Yako was a bit surprised, because the man looked like the leader of the motorcyclist gang would look. She thanked, took the note and hurried out as fast as possible. She continued walking away from the shop while opening the folded note.

**Sgd mdws mnsd hr hm sgd ldsqn. Ldsqn rszshnm hr zs sgd dmc ne sdhr qnzc. Szjd khmd 4 sn sgd dzrs zmc fds sn sgd sghqc bnlozqsldms.**

_H-huh? What...is this? _Yako stared at a weird note. It didn't make any sense to her. _Is this some weird language or what? _She walked to the close park and sat down. She glanced at her clock. 11.13 Thanks god, she still had time, because this was going to take a long time, she thought. Then she looked back to that strange note and started to figure it out.

* * *

Well then, there was the first three hints. Will Yako solve the latest one and other seven on time? I'm not sure if T rating will be enough for this later but let's see... Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks also for great reviews you already have given. :) If you have some good ideas for Yako's hints, I would be very pleased to use them. It's kind of hard to dream them up... :P Well anyway, to be continued...


End file.
